


Only in Our Wildest Dream

by Iblametumblrformyproblems



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lemon, Smut, Swing Dancing, thought reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iblametumblrformyproblems/pseuds/Iblametumblrformyproblems
Summary: Insanity? Or is it maybe real? Can you really hear Tom Hiddleston speaking in your head or is it just another sign you are going completely and totally bonkers?? But what if it is real? What happens when you meet each for the first time after speaking via thoughts for years? This story explores that possibility





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I wrote this on a whim a while ago. It's a bit weird to be honest, but I thought it would be an interesting idea. It's just a 1 shot so hope you guys like it somewhat.
> 
> Please feel free to comment with any criticisms, encouragement, or just ideas in general!

You were surrounded by screaming fans, all begging to be seen and heard by Tom Hiddleston. Not that he ever would notice them beyond a friendly hand shake or hug if they were lucky. You tried to keep some semblance of self respect in this thrall of women, but you couldn’t ignore that slight breathlessness of it all.

                Being in the first couple rows, just a few feet away from the stage at a huge Los Angeles Con was a near miracle and took most of the day that you would have rather been doing something else, but you had to know. For years, you had known of him; saw his movies, watched his plays, memorized the sound of his voice, and considered yourself decently well versed in who he was. Or, well, at least the person he showed everyone. You did all of these things, but not for the reason people usually do them. You weren’t obsessed. Probably, you thought to yourself with a laugh. You did thes e things because from the moment you first watched Thor, it was like you were having conversations with this extraordinary man in your mind.

                Crazy, right? You had spent years trying to tell yourself that it was impossible, that you couldn’t actually be talking to him. There was nothing worse than wishing they were real, but forcing them away repeatedly because of fear for your sanity.

                Thus, you were here, Surrounded by some really obsessed people who were probably still somehow saner than you. His voice echoed in your dreams and fantasies without any intention of your own. It bothered you more than anything to be dealing with this. You’ve dated, you’ve been happy, but his voice would always come back, even just for moments, to drive you insane.

                How are you supposed to live a normal life like that?

                You needed to know if this was remotely real. So here you were, watching the stage where he was sitting in his seat, his beautiful, long legs sprawled into a comfortable position while answering the many questions that were lunged at him. You probably looked out of place from the girls surrounding you. You were calm and did nothing more than listen closely to his responses.

                In a moment where someone was asking a particularly long question, you decided it was time. Your eyes closed to focus on the one thought you wanted to “send” or whatever. All you said was “I’m here” as loud as you possibly could in your mind. Your eyes slowly opened to look up at him, looking for any response. His body language barely changed, but his eyes had moved from the young woman asking her question to scan the audience.

                Could it be? No, that’s not possible. You decided to try it again, this time watching his face from the moment you thoug ht it. It was almost as if he had jumped just slightly from his seat when you thought it.

                “I’m sorry, darling”, he interrupted the young woman, a sincerely sorry look resting on his face. “I’m afraid I didn’t catch some of that last part. Do you mind repeating the question?” He smiled another one of his stupidly dazzling smiles and she complied happily.

                A smile of your own gently touched your lips. Not that his reaction was proof, but it was enough to make you feel less insane. As the young woman took up her droning question again, a simple thought reached you, feeling foreign and yet as velvety as always, that said “where are you?” Tom’s eyes continued to search the crowd as subtly as possible. You thought back “first row, (y/h/c), green dress”. Now his eyes searched the front row until they reached you.

 It was as if the world stopped with the intensity of his stare. Yo u smiled tentatively at him with a small nod to tell him that he wasn’t insane either. A giddiness ran through your body at finding out you aren’t insane. You could be satisfied from that moment on without anything further, just to know it was all real.

                You were lost in your happiness, you nearly missed the next thought he sent. “Nice to know you are real, darling”. A shiver ran through you as Tom actually nodded back at you with a wink, yet still appearing attentive to his question.

                He went through the entire question/answer session with ease, occasionally catching your eyes and sending thoughts your way in between responding to his questions. Finally, they were nearly out of time when a fan asked him if he would dance for everyone. A smile lit up his handsome face, eager to show everyone his dancing skills.

                “I’d absolutely love to”, He answered, send ing the audience into a roar of encouragement. “Though”, he began over the noise of the crowd, “I’m going to need a partner for this one. I’ve been learning something called swing dancing and it works best when you have someone to dance along with”. Your jaw dropped. He remembered. Swing dancing was literally one of the few types of dancing you could learn and even had long conversations with him about. “Anyone swing dance here?”

                Instantly the crowd was on their feet, each begging to be a volunteer. You stayed in your seat and simply waited for him to choose someone. Undoubtedly there were much better dancers in this room than you. Yet, his eyes rested on you instantly, probably the only person not jumping at the chance and he pointed directly at you.

                “First row, (y/h/c), green dress”, he called out, sending disappointed sighs throughout many of the other people you were sitting aro und. Your heart pounded loudly in your ears as you stood, slowly walking to the stage steps.

                “Let’s give her some encouragement, guys!” Instantly, the crowd replied with cheers and clapping. You nearly stopped breathing, the heavy lights on the stage hitting your back as you walk towards the man who most women would give anything to be even this close to.

                “You are cruel”, you thought out when your legs began to lose their strength. He replied with a very subtle wink and tongue waggle, before taking your hand and drawing you close to him. He was easily a head and a half taller than you, making you strain your head back to look up into his face. Yet it was pleasant to be in his arms.

The music began, an upbeat 20’s type song, perfect for swing dancing.  Somehow your legs moved along with his into the fast movements that sent you spinning out and back into his warm arms.

    � �           You followed him with ease, falling into the rhythm of the dance. The crowd was on their feet as we accomplished some of the more difficult moves, ones that resulted in you being flipped and spun every which way. It was like the both of you were breathing the same air, almost one body moving together in sync. As the song drew to a close, he prepared for the dip, spinning you away from him before spinning you back into his arms until you bent backwards, trusting him completely.

 It seemed like time stopped as your faces were inches from each other, both of you breathing hard. It was all you could do to not kiss him right then and there. A picture ran through you head of him simply taking you on the stage in front of everyone that wasn’t from you. Your breath caught in your throat as you stared questioningly into his eyes.

                That’s when you noticed. He had lost his friendly, happy face in favor of one of fierc e determination. Electricity flowed through you at every feeling of his body touching yours. The air itself seemed to heat up and what was probably only seconds seemed to turn into eternity.

                Finally the spell broke, bringing you both back to reality. That easy smile of his returned to his face once more as you both bowed to the audience. Everyone cheered and roared, definitely more for him than you, but you didn’t mind. He turned to give you a small hug before allowing you to descend back to your seat.

                Instead of simply kissing me on the cheek as it seemed he was doing, he leaned in and whispered “Join me at the Ritz-Carlton, room 184, at 8 tonight”. His warm breath on your neck nearly made you melt but you nodded softly. “Please”, he added almost as an afterthought with his eyes silently pleading you. Once again, you nodded with a smile. His answering smile was like the sun breaking through the dark clouds of rain. There was truly nothing like it.

                How you descended back to your seat instead of never moving from his side was truly beyond your understanding, but you did, though dazed beyond belief.

 

                8:00 seemed to crawl slowly to you. You did everything possible to relax, but it clearly wasn’t something you could do. You went shopping for the nicest black dress you could find that was within your price range, just so you wouldn’t feel out of place at the freaking ritz-carlton hotel. You did your makeup and hair elegantly, not one thing out of place. To top it off, you wore your sexiest pair of underwear, the black lacey set that turned your body into something even remotely beautiful. Not that you were expecting to need them, but it was always good to be prepared.

                As you walked into the hotel, it was very clear that you didn’t belong, even in your best attire. You tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling as you walked up to the concierge to ask for directions to room 184.

                “Hello, miss!” The tall, elegant man greeted, taking in your appearance, yet hiding his disgust at your way past last season heels that you dearly loved. “How may I help you?”

                “Uh, I’m looking for direction to room 184”, you responded quietly.

                “Ah, yes! I was told a young woman would be coming around now to meet Mr. Hiddleston”, the man answered with a gentle smile. He reached under his desk and grabbed a key for you. “I’m afraid he will be a little late due to some unforeseen difficulties, but he sent a message ahead of himself and asks that you would make yourself at home in his room until he gets back. Feel free to order anything from the room service while you wait”, he relayed while handing you a key tha t easily looked like it belonged to this incredible hotel. He then directed you to the room and gave you another toothy smile as you walked towards the elevator.

                You began to shake as the elevator doors closed, leaving you to your privacy. You began to question why you were even there. Without even realizing it, you sent out “Tom, where are you?” As it echoed through your head, you heard him softly response, “I’ll be right there. I’m so sorry for being late, darling”. Somehow, that caused you to relax just slightly as the doors dinged open. You followed the room numbers until you found 184, unlocked the door, and opened it, walking into the most elegant room you’ve ever seen.

                The room was huge. There was a sitting area with a love seat and two arm chairs, a desk area for whatever work needed to be done, a restroom larger than anything you’ve ever seen, and a king sized bed in black and silver. Everything seemed too modern to put words to. There was a balcony that looked out over the city, the lights streaming through the dimly lit room. It was as if you had walked into this perfect fairy tale that you easily didn’t belong in. The people that belonged in rooms like this are actors, billionaires, and the famous of the world.

                There was an assortment of teas and liquor sitting on a small bar off to the side. You opted for something strong, desperately in need of anything relaxing. After pouring yourself a small glass of whiskey, you went to the small love seat and sat. When sitting did nothing to relax you, you decided to walk around the room a bit while sipping on your drink.

                There was a poetry book sitting on the night stand next to the bed that interested you, so you abandoned your drink to pour over the pages. The words were moving to you unlike anything you had ever read before, f illed with depth and desire that blew your mind. You lost track of time as the words consumed your attention, nearly missing the sound of the door opening.

                The door closing shut softly broke through your concentration, making you jump from your sitting position, just on the edge of the bed. You felt like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar as you went to close the beautiful poetry book.

                “No, please”, Tom’s velvety, tenor voice broke the silence. “You looked so enthralled in my book. Please don’t let me disturb you”, he said with a small chuckle.

                You took in his exhausted appearance, the simple fitted blue shirt and tight dress pants showing signs of wrinkles. Without a second thought, you placed the book down back to its spot. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched it”, you apologized softly. “It was just some of the most beautiful p oetry I had ever read”.

                “Don’t apologize”, he said simply. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. That particular volume happens to be a favorite of mine, one I take with me on long trips like these”. His long fingers dragged through his soft ginger locks. There were rings under his eyes that concerned you. You had never seen him looking so vulnerable.

                “Tom… I mean, Mr. Hiddleston”, you corrected yourself. He was much older than you and as foreign as it felt, it was better to be too formal than not formal enough.

                He held his hand up to stop me. “Tom, please”, he corrected.

                “Alright. Tom… why did you ask me here?” You asked the question that burned into your mind since his soft lips had whispered the request against you ear. “You are clearly exhausted. Maybe it would just be better if I left”, you stated, moti oning to his appearance.

                His brilliantly blue eyes met your quizzically, as if trying to read you. His growing stubble made him all the more alluring as his clothing clung to his lean, yet obviously muscled frame. “If you want to leave, I won’t stop you, darling”.

                “It’s not that I mind being here, I’m just concerned”, you explained quietly. The air seemed to be charged with tension that you couldn’t quite explain, but it was all you could do to hide the violent shaking that seemed to want to take over your body.

                “I appreciate your concern, but I thought it was time we talked, face to face”, Tom answered with a level of finality that made you want to stop breathing. He took in your shaking body, but made no comment.

                “What did you want to talk about?”

                He sighed with a lit tle bit of frustration and eyes that conveyed his ‘seriously?’ thought, even though you heard it clearly, ringing through your mind. “I don’t know… maybe we could talk about how we can communicate with just our thoughts even though we’ve never met”, he said with a great deal of sarcasm that displayed his exhaustion clearly.

                “I don’t know”, you answered, crossing your arms to meet his attitude with your own. “Up until today, I just thought I was going insane”.

                Your confronting attitude made him step back and study you again. He broke eye contact and paced a bit, the silence left the both of you to your thoughts. A small thought that probably wasn’t meant for you whispered through you mind. “You are nothing like I thought you’d be”, it said.

                For reasons unknown to you, tears sprung to your eyes. “Fine”, you said as you walked to you r simple purse sitting by the love seat. “I guess I’ll just leave then. Sorry I didn’t live up to your expectations”. Your words were laced with bitterness and anger that he probably didn’t deserve, but you didn’t want him to see you so vulnerable.

                A large hand grabbed yours and drew you back from the door before you could walk out. “I’m sorry”, Tom whispered softly. “That’s not what I meant”.

                You turned to face him as the tears threatened to fall down your cheeks. His kind eyes took in the pain that showed on your face. “Then what did you mean?”

                He took a deep breath before answering. “I meant that I had never expected you to be so beautiful, so mesmerizing, and I never expected you to have this kind of effect on me. I haven’t been this awkward and tongue tied since I was in my early teens”.

                You were stunned. Your hand was still in his and his thumb was moving in tantalizing circles across the soft skin. You were barely inches from one another and breathing became nearly impossible with his clear blue eyes looking at you.

                Finally you found your voice and chuckled softly. His serious face brightened slightly at your laugh. The tension was still there, but it felt less explosive.

                “I’m the mesmerizing one?” You ask with a smile. “You really should look in the mirror sometime”. Your heart was so loud that you were sure he could hear it racing as you glanced at those perfectly soft lips of his.

                You were rewarded with a low chuckle of his own. Somehow, your bodies had drawn closer to each other, turning inches into centimeters. You laced your fingers through his, begging them not to go sweaty on you. He brought your hand up to his lips, softly kissing each finger tip before the back of your hand. You tried to keep the low purr from escaping your lips at the sensation of his lips against your skin, but it came out as a hum of pleasure. He met your eyes with a small smile and began to kiss up your arm, left bare by your strapless dress, making a trail up your shoulder and neck. He lips caressed the soft curve of your neck and jaw, kissing your chin before stopping inches from your lips. You were frozen as you tried to breathe while the electricity coursed through every inch of your body.

                “Please, tell me your name”, he whispered ever so softly, warm air hitting your face as he asked.           “(y/n)”, you answered back softly. His breathing seemed to stutter ever so softly as he put a name to the mind he had known for years.

                “(y/n)..” He breathed. “I am going to kiss you now”.

                All thoughts you had about the amazing way your name sounded on his lips drifted to the background as his lips met yours. His lips were gentle yet firm, every slight movement sending shivers through out your body. They weren’t demanding, yet still somehow laced with desire. Never had a man kissed you like this before. Before you even noticed what happened, your mouth drifted open, allowing his warm tongue to enter, tracing every inch he found.

                Somehow, you found you could move again and your hand that wasn’t currently occupied found a way into his soft curls. He moaned softly in your lips as you pulled your body up to meet his, pressing your soft curves against his muscled body. Your hands let go of each other as his reached behind your back to pull you closer against him.

You hooked your now free hand around his neck, deepening your kiss. Your tongues battled for dominance, each desperate for more of the other. It was quite literally like breathing each other in. It was fierce and desperate and unstoppable. You worked your feet out of your high heels, forcing you onto you tip toes to be as close to him as possible.

                You found yourself moving backwards until your back was pressed against the door. Tom pinned you with his body as your lips continue to desperately cling to each others. His hand went around your thighs to bring them up around his waist, picking you up and using the wall to his advantage. Your thighs clung around his waist, pulling you flush again his crotch, giving you a pretty good idea of how you were affecting him. You groaned as you rolled your hips against him.

                Tom’s hands traced your upper thighs, taking a hold of your dress and pulling it over your head, breaking your kiss for a moment. His blue eyes turned nearly black as his pupils widened in lust. Your barely covered breasts were elegantly cupped in black lace th at left very little to the imagination.

Without a second thought, he slipped an arm around to your back to unlatch your bra and slipped it off you. A low moan escaped his lips as his eyes took in your full breasts, the nipples already hardened to perfect peaks. You arch your back and grind your hips against his again to break him out of his thoughts, most of which kept coming to you in jumbles of “Oh God, oh God, Oh God”, and images of being fucked in every position possible.

                His lips returned back to yours as he took your breasts into his hands, rolling the nipples between his thumb and forefinger. You moaned loudly as heat began spiraling in the pit of your stomach. You felt soaked through your panties and were sure he had noticed by now. An image of him grabbing your breasts and massaging them roughly in his hands ran through your mind, soon to be accompanied by the sensation of him actually doing that. Your moans grew louder as your hips continually grinded against his.

                Suddenly, he set you down, the loss of his weight against you leaving you open to the cold. You were about to ask why, when he picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bed, where he laid you down before settling in between your legs.

                “Thought this might be a bit more comfortable”, Tom said breathlessly. His hoarse voice was enough to send electricity through you again. He noticed your body reacting with a small smile.

                “Do you like it when I talk to you? Do you want me to tell you explicitly what I’m going to do to you?” He purred softly. He took your breast into his hand once again, ruining any ability to answer in anything other than moans. Your thoughts exploded with a “yes!” over and over again.

                Tom smiled deviously. “I suppose that will have to be enough� ��, he said with his signature ‘tehehe’ laugh. He leaned his body over you, turning your head to the side so he could kiss your neck and jaw line. His lips latched onto your ear, nibbling ever so softly, before he started whispering.

                “I’m going kiss every inch of your perfect body as you moan sinfully. Then I’m going to touch your sopping wet cunt that is so desperate for me, for my throbbing cock. And I’m going to eat you up until you are screaming my name over and over again. And just when you think you can’t do anymore, I’m going to fill you with my huge cock and fuck you harder than any man has possible done before”. His words painted a vivid picture you saw perfectly in your mind’s eye as your hips rolled and squirmed, desperate for him to do those things, but he wouldn’t allow you to put your legs around his hips. You had never been so wet before in your life and his beautiful voice had turned you into a moanin g mess.

                Finally, you couldn’t take his teasing any longer. Your hands worked quickly to unbutton his shirt, accidentally ripping the last few buttons, sending them flying in every direction. He laughed softly, obviously not minding before slipping the shirt off his shoulders. He took that moment to take off his dress pants off as well, leaving his beautiful body only in boxers before laying back over you, this time allowing you to put your legs around his hips.  His erection was just barely hidden by the small piece of cloth. You were about to start working that cloth off when Tom ripped your underwear off, snapping the elastic and sending them flying to the floor.

                Not wasting a second, his lips latched onto your breast, tugging the nipple between his teeth, making you cry out as fire works out off behind your eyes. His hand spread your legs as they delved deep into your heat. You truly were sopping wet and his fingers expertly worked over you, thumbing your clit perfectly, sending jolts through your body.

                “Tom!” You groaned much louder than you intended. You felt him smile against your breast as his fingers continued to massage your clit, turning that pooling warmth in your stomach into a raging fire.

                “That’s it, (y/n). Say my name”, he demanded huskily.

                He finally slipped a long finger inside of you, making you cling to him with everything you were, your hands deep in his hair.

                “God… You are so tight”, he whispered like a prayer before bending his finger forward to hit your g spot, sending you into another fit of moans. He began pumping you, adding a finger and stretching you beautifully. His mouth caught your nipple again, sending you over the edge as his fingers continually hit your g spot and played wit h your clit at the same time. You yelled his name as your orgasm hit you almost painfully hard; sure every neighbor heard your cry.

                Tom continued to massage you as you came down from your orgasm, before letting go of your breast and sitting up. He brought his hand that had been touching you up to his lips, slowly licking each drop of your cum off his fingers.  It was the most erotic thing you had ever seen as he moaned like he tasted the most amazing delicacy he had ever tasted.

                Your hands brought him back on you, taking up their place once again in his beautiful curls. You brought his lips to yours, tasting yourself on his tongue and eagerly enjoying the taste. You forced him to roll over, allowing yourself to be on top. You let go of his lips to kiss every ridge and muscle of his chest as your hands gently began to inch his underwear off. When you reached his little happy trail, your tongue encircle d the small hairs there. Tom arched his back to help you get his boxers off his hips and kicked them off when you brought them to his ankles. Your feet touched the soft carpet floor as you worked his underwear off.

                You stood back a moment, just taking him in. He was more beautiful than anything you had ever seen before. His cock was huge, longer than any you’d even seen before. He looked like a real god, almost too beautiful to be true. His dark eyes watched you, taking in your naked form as well, waiting for you to act. Your thoughts were filled with not only your own thoughts, but his as well. It was a beautiful symphony of desire and need mixed with exultations and praise of both your bodies. You saw yourself through his eyes and he saw himself through yours. It was overwhelming. To truly see yourself as beautiful wasn’t really something you were good at and in this one moment, you could finally see it.

                 Slowly you inched back to him, lying on the bed next to him. Your thoughts held your request that you were sure he heard. Tom turned his beautiful body until he was over yours once again, his strong arms holding himself above you on his forearms. He nudged your legs apart with his knee, directing your legs to hook around his waist as his throbbing cock rubbed against your wet folds softly. You shuddered at the feeling of him so close to entering you. How many times did you fantasize about this? Your eyes closed, simply trying to take in every sensation he was giving you.

                “(y/n)”, Tom whispered softly. You looked back into his eyes, only to have your breath stolen away by what you say there. There was such a devotion and love in those eyes that you could barely comprehend what it meant. This was how it was supposed to be. That’s the only thought that made sense. You wanted to freeze the moment to keep with you forever, the m oment when two souls were bared in an unexplainable way.

                With slow movements, he began to enter you, stretching you elegantly. You groaned, sure you would be driven mad if he didn’t pick up the pace.

                Tom chuckled softly. “Patience, darling”.

                Finally, he was embedded deep inside of you. There was no way to explain it, other than it was complete perfection. You had never been filled so deeply by anyone. He pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back in. You let out a loud moan at the quick movement. You lifted your hips to meet his as he began to pick up the pace, allowing him deeper access to you.

                Your bodies moved together, perfectly in sync. He heard every thought that you didn’t know how to voice in your ecstasy and gave his all to you. He continually hit that spot deep inside of you that caused you to cry out.< /p>

                Somehow, he kept going, keeping up a brutal pace. The room was filled with sound of his hips meeting your soft flesh and the noises that escaped both of your lips.

                “Darling”, he whispered breathlessly. “I don’t think I can last much longer”, he warned.

                Overcome, on the edge of your orgasm you whispered back, “Then don’t. Cum with me darling”.

                Tom’s hand reached down to where your bodies were beautifully connected and rolled your clit in between his fingers, sending you over the edge of the most beautiful orgasm you ever had. You screamed out his name and he yelled out yours as your walls clenched around him, sending him over the edge. Silence filled the room as he spilled into you and collapsed onto you.

                It seemed to take forever to come down from your highs, but it didn’t bother either of you. Catching your breath was difficult with him on top of you, but you didn’t mind. His weight was comforting in every way.

                Eventually when he had gained the ability to move again, he pulled out and rolled over on his side, exhausted. You whined at the loss of contact, missing the comfort of him. His blue eyes looked over at you, taking in your form once again.

                “Want to stay with me tonight?” He asked softly.

                You snuggled up against his chest, perfectly content. “Where else would I go?” You ask softly.

 


End file.
